Elfin
Elfin is an elf-like Bakugan with a frog head on top of her normal head who is Marucho's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Elfin can change her Attribute to gain an advantage during battle. She protects the Bakugan in the forest from the Vexos. She can shoot arrows out of her fingers. In ball form it resembles Preyas. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Elfin tested Marucho to prove he is a worthy partner.At first, she and Marucho don't get along, but when they battle together and defeat Mylene Pharaoh, she realizes that Marucho is stronger than he looks. Elfin agrees to become his partner,well, at least for the time being. She seems to care quite a bit about appearance, telling Marucho that her ideal Brawler partner should look his best and be in good shape. Also, when she battles, like Preyas, she can change her Attribute. So far the only Attributes she changed seen on anime were Darkus and Ventus. Elfin reveals she had a parasol from keeping in the desert with Marucho (seen in episode 14). In Episode 14, Elfin lost a brawl against Mega Brontes and Volt due to the ability Aurora Dimension, but she was not taken due to the power level difference only being 400 Gs. It is revealed that she knew Preyas before he was captured by the Vestals. She has a crush on him, since she says that it was "love at first sight" when she first met him. Also, Elfin's voice changed in episode 22. Elfin tags with Ingram to battle Hades and Elico, and in episode 23 they win. In episode 25, Elfin along with Ingram and Thunder Wilda almost crack the code to free Gorem, Skyress, Tigrerra, Preyas, and hydranoid. Elfin trips and accidentally cracks the code in episode 26. Then Elfin, Ingram and Wilda dance in a ring saying: Elfin: "I'm a genius!" Ingram: "Yes you are!" Wilda: "Victory!" In episode 26, she and Preyas fight over who's Marucho's Guardian Bakugan, Marucho resolves their argument by letting both of them be his Guardian Bakugan. In episode 27, Elfin evolves due to the Six Ancient Soldiers giving thier Attribute Energies to Drago and the others. Elfin gained Frosch's Attribute Energy, and evolved to Minx Elfin. ; Ability Cards * Wing Mercury: Adds 200 Gs to Elfin. (Ventus) * Twinback: Any G-Power taken from Elfin is returned doubled. (Darkus) * Moon Rainbow: Transfers 200 Gs from the oponent to Elfin. (Darkus) * Delta Marine Snow: Nullifies and blocks the opponent's abilities for short time. * Subterra Reaction: Changes opponent's attribute to Subterra. * Shooting Stardust: Transfers 200 Gs from the oponent to Elfin. * Blue Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 200 Gs to Elfin. * Jamming Out: Reflects the opponent's ability. (Ventus) Game The aquos elfin released in japan change to aquos,ventus and darkus Elfin was released in all Attributes as a G power and Attribute Change Bakugan. The highest G power on the attribute change is 700 Trivia * Elfin has some strange personality quirks as when she finishes off a Bakugan, she will strike a pose very similar to the one of Sailor Moon. Her look (Particularly her "hair" formed from the eyes of the frog head) also resembles the character. * She will also say "Sun, wind, and rain combine! Let Aquos Elfin appear!", similar to Sailor Moon's speech. * Along with Preyas, Elfin is fully animated and her mouth moves when she talks. * In the Anime she has five fingers, while in the game she has three. * Her name is probably based off of elves, mischevious mythical creatures. * Elfin and Preyas have the same basic ball form, probably due to how Preyas said that she is part of the Preyas family of Bakugan. Gallery Anime File:Elfin_Ball.jpg|Elfin in Ball Form File:Elfin_Anime.jpg|Aquos Elfin in Bakugan Form File:Marucho and Elfin.PNG File:elfin.png|Elfin File:HNI_0037.JPG File:Elfin_Lounging.jpg|Elfin File:Elfin_Jeel_Frontier.jpg|Elfin under the effects of Jeel Frontier File:HNI_0033.JPG File:Elfin_Delta_Marine_Snow.jpg|Elfin using Delta Marine Snow File:HNI_0032.JPG|Elfin File:Ventus_Elfin_Ball.jpg|Ventus Elfin in ball Form File:Ventus_Elfin.jpg|Ventus Elfin in Bakugan Form File:HNI_0038.JPG Abisomega Elfin.jpg|Ventus Elfin attacking Aquos Abis Omega File:Elfin_Ventus.jpg|Ventus Elfin in Bakugan Form File:Ventus_Elfin_Ingram.jpg|Ventus Elfin and Ingram File:Darkus_Elfin_Ball.jpg|Darkus Elfin in ball form File:Darkus_Elfin.jpg|Darkus Elfin in Bakugan form File:NV_episode_capture_14_1.jpg|Darkus Elfin in Bakugan form File:Elfin_Pose.jpg|Elfin's Salior Moon pose when she uses Moon Rainbow. Darkus Elfin 3.jpg File:eenn.jpg|Elfin scanned by Gauntlet File:Elfin_Screen.jpg|Elfin in the Intermission screen File:Elfin_Marucho.jpg|Elfin and Marucho Video Game Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Elfin BDOTC-NDS.PNG Game File:Elfin.jpg|Haos Elfin File:Bakugan Combat set.jpg|Packaged Ventus Elfin File:SpecialAttack_ChangeElfin_Subterra_02.jpg|Subterra Elfin File:Aquos_Elfin.jpg File:Translucent_Aquos_Elfin.jpg File:96CAR7ZTQ5.jpg|Aquos Elfin File:BK PD Card372.jpg File:Pip.jpg File:Water_Snap.jpg File:Quasar_Machine.jpg File:Reflection_Gate.jpg File:Elfin.JPG C_Dual Elfin.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Great Articles Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:marucho's bakugans